


Fight for me, Kate

by Stefnia



Category: Fairly Legal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefnia/pseuds/Stefnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone shot to Kate, she's going to die. How will react the others? This situation can lead to a confession from Ben? Will he admit that he loves Kate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for me, Kate

It’s been a long week of work for Kate Reed: She had to mediate ten cases, she fought with Lauren and she discussed with Justin because of Ben. But now she could finally go home.  
She was about to enter in the elevator, but she heard the voice of Leo:“Kate, Lauren wants to talk to because of.....” she didn’t let him finish the sentence and she said, “Not now, Leo. I worked for the whole week and now i want to have a hot shower and go to bed”. Leo smiled and said, “I know that. You worked very hard this week, but Lauren said that she needs to talk to you immediately”. Kate went into the elevator and while the doors were closing she said laughing, “Tell her I’m already gone, see you tomorrow”.  
Kate was glad to leave the office after a week of hard work. Now she can relax.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Did you found,Kate?” said Lauren to Leo. He watched her and replied, “No. She was already gone. Lauren looked at him angry and said, “Do you think i’m stupid?”, Leo immediately replied, “Of course not! I don’t think you’re stupid”. Lauren glared at him, “And why do you think i’ll belive at this lie?”. Leo looked at her embarrassed, “I’m sorry Lauren, but she wanted to go home. She worked very hard and she deserves a little bit of relax”. Lauren was furious but at the same time she felt guilty, she said “I know, she did a very good job....” Lauren was stopped by Leo who said, “Really? You think ‘she did a very good job’? Because during the discussion that you two had yesterday, it didn’t seem to be like this....”. Lauren felt sorry, “I overdid, but Katedid the exact opposite of what I told her to do!”. Leo was getting angry and said “She did what she thought was right!”. Lauren looked down and said, “She said very bad things about me”, Leo went on “And you too! You were despicable!”. Leo looked Lauren’s face and said, “Give her time. You can talk to her tomorrow morning, ok?”   
“Ok, but tell her that tomorrow we have a meeting at 8.00 a.m” said Lauren. “I will” replied Leo.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kate was in her bathtub smiling and drinking wine. She was lost in her thought until she recived a message from Leo,in which it was written, “Meeting tomorrow at 8.00 a.m. Don’t be late!!” She picked up the phone and turned it off. She remembered the discussion with Lauren....  
*Flashback*

Kate went into the “Reed & Reed”, she was about to go in her office, but she was stopped by Leo, who said to her that Lauren wanted to see her in her office. Kate went into Lauren’s office, and Lauren shouted to her “What the hell did you do?” Kate looked at her in a strange way, and said “I’m sorry, i don’t get it...”.   
Lauren replied “You incarcerate our client!”  
Kate said “Lauren he was guilty! He stole $ 10 million!”   
Lauren was mad, “I don’t care! You just had to get him a deal with the district attorney”  
“I know,Lauren! I thought he was innocent but later I found out he was guilty!” replied Kate  
“Kate, he would give us $ 1 million” said Lauren.   
“You only care about this? You only care about the money?!” replied Kate  
“We’re in a difficult time. The firm needs money” said Lauren   
“It’s true, but not for that, a man who stole millions of dollars should get away with it” said Kate furious.  
“At this moment we could have a lot of money”  
“Really? money?...... I can’t belive that my father married you....”  
“Excuse me? What did you say”  
“I said that I can’t belive that my father married a woman who cares only about the money”   
“Your father married me because he loved me! And i don’t care only about the money!”  
“ Who knows? Maybe you married my father just because he was rich....”  
“Don’t ever say that again! I loved you father!”  
“You were just his trophy wife!   
” But at least my marriage worked, not like you marriage with Justin”  
“What?”  
“You and Justin separated for unnecessary problems”  
“You don’t know nothing!”  
“I know everything” she shouted “You two separated, then you do sex, then you discuss, then you found out she cheated on you, you want divorce, you fogive him and then you two get back togheter!”  
“It’s complicated...”  
“It’s not! You can’t blame my marriage to be fake while yours it’s a mess!”   
“it ‘s better for me to go”  
Kate left Lauren’s office with tears running down her face.  
*end flashback"

It was the 5:00 a.m and someone knocked on Kate’s door. Kate made a desperate face, she stepped out of the tub, she dressed and she went to the door shouting “Leo, I told you to not.....” she didn’t finish the sentence because at the door it wasn’t Leo. There was a man standing in front of her, she said “Who are you?”, the man looked her,and said “You don’t remember me? James Stevenson”. “Sorry, I don’t remember you..” Kate replied. “Are you sure? Don’t you remember the man that you put in jail seven years ago?. Kate became worried, and she said “Seven years ago I was a lawyer, now I’m a mediator, so...”   
“Well, I remember you perfectly, Mrs.Reed” he said “ I spent seven years in a filthy cell because of you!” he shouted. “You deserve it! You killed your wife!” said Kate.  
“So you remember me, don’t you? You know, i went out prison two days ago for good behavior....”  
“You'd have to stay in jail for another six years” said Kate  
“I thought you were happy to see me?”  
“I don’t!”  
“Well, I’m happy to see you, because I can finally get my revenge!”  
“You are an asshole!”  
“I’m not! I just want revenge.... When two days ago I went out prison, i tried to found you and it took me a little time....”  
Kate was about to close the door but James stopped her. He took out his gun and said “This is my revenge”. He shot her twice to the chest, than he leave.  
Kate fell to the ground, it came out a lot of blood. She shouted “Help” than she closed her eyes.  
Two hours after a woman noticed the door open of Kate’s apartment, she came in and said, “There is someone? Kate?”  
She saw Kate on the ground and she said “Oh my God!”

Please guys review my story. If you like it, I’ll update more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is created by me and was original posted on Fanfiction.net   
> You can find it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/stats/story_eyes_story.php?storyid=10589153&month=08&year=2014


End file.
